A Collection of Random Drabbles and Oneshots
by Yuuki Imai
Summary: A collection of random drabbles and oneshots. All chapters are a story in itself and are not connected to preceding and/or succeeding chapters unless otherwise mentioned. Mainly SakuraSyaoron. Some TomoyoEriol every now and then.
1. No

**A/N: Erm. . .I was struck by "inspiration" and I came up with this :) Hope ya'll like it. It's just a drabble, (is it?) but, yeah. So. . .R&R!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own CCS.**

**—  
**

**EDIT (08.06.10): So okay, this is probably the second story I ever published on this site, which ended up starting this whole series of one shots and drabbles. It has received a great amount of loving ever since (with its fair amount of hating, too) and I'd like to thank everyone who has and is still supporting me with my writing and helping me become a better writer.**

**Starting today, I'll be editing my stories and reformatting them (nothing big, just trimming around the edges). I don't think I'll be adding any more paragraphs. Maybe I'll just rephrase some lines and take out a few words, but that's it :)**

**I'll be adding my new comments (just like this) at the beginning — and maybe the endings — of every chapter. I hope you guys don't mind :D**

**Thank you once again!**

**And yes, this plot and most of the words were from one of these chain messages (or whatever). I am not ashamed to have manipulated it to fit this fandom. It seemed like a nice idea at that time. Forgive me. **

**

* * *

**

No

* * *

Sakura mustered up her courage and held her breath as she approached the tall brunette boy.

This was it. They were finally alone. It was time for her to ask him.

"Sya-syaoran. . ." Her voice faltered.

He looked at her. "Yeah?" He was so close, yet Sakura stayed at least two meters away.

"Do. . .do I ever **cross** your mind?" she said, her voice barely a whisper yet still audible enough for him to hear. Sakura felt herself shrink ten times smaller.

"No. Not really."

"Do you **like** me?"

"Nope."

Sakura's heart sank, but she didn't give up.

"Do you **want** me?"

He smirked. At least, that was what Sakura thought he did.

"No."

"Would you **cry** if I left?"

"Absolutely not."

The tears started forming in Sakura's eyes.

"Would you **die** for me?"

"Never."

She felt a pang in her heart.

"Would you do **anything** for me?"

"No."

"Choose — **me **or your** life**."

Without thinking twice, Syaoran replied, "My life."

That was it. He obviously didn't feel the same way for her as she did for him. The tears now gushed out freely down her pink face, her lip trembled, and her heart was now in pieces.

She ran away from him, sobbing all the while.

And then she felt somebody take hold of her body, caressing it in a warm embrace. She didn't need to look to see who it was that held her so tenderly, for she recognized the familiar scents of his cologne, his hair — his body.

He hugged her even tighter and said:

"The reason you never cross my mind is because you're _**always**_ on my mind.

"The reason why I don't like you is because I _**love**_ you.

"The reason I don't want you is because I _**need**_ you.

"The reason I wouldn't cry if you left is because I would _**die**_ if you left.

"The reason I wouldn't die for you is because I would _**live**_ for you, so that I'll always be by your side.

"The reason why I'm not willing to do anything for you is because I would do _**everything**_ for you.

"The reason I chose my life is because _**you are my life**_."

**

* * *

**

**A/N: So, what do you think? It's not my best, but I did try. I'm not accepting flames, by the way. Only constructive criticism.**

**Adieu!**

**-Fate94 :3**

**EDIT (08.06.10): Fate94 was my first pseudonym. I can honestly say that my writing has improved a great deal since this story :)**


	2. Do You Want A Kiss?

**A/N: Sorry for not sticking to my promise :D I had Internet problems.**

**Thank you to all the reviewers who supported me even though they knew that the previous chapter came from an email! So, R&R! I DO NOT ACCEPT FLAMES ONLY ****CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own CCS or any of its characters (they belong to CLAMP) nor do I own Hershey's Kisses (they belong to that company what's-its-name) XD**

**This story is dedicated to Misako-chan! Love you!**

—

**EDIT (08.06.10): I liked editing this again. Reading it all over again was fun, too :)**

* * *

**Do You Want a Kiss?**

**

* * *

**

There was once a small young girl about the age of four with short brown hair and lively emerald-green eyes. She had an aura of joy emitting from her wherever she seemed to go. Nothing could make her sad.

But one morning, that same girl sat weeping on the porch of her house. Her older brother stood sighing inside the house, watching her from the window. His attempts to cheer her up had been futile and unending tears kept flowing down her usually pert face.

"Why are you crying?"

The little girl looked up to see fierce — but at the same time gentle — brown eyes.

"Ryou-chan died," She sobbed, struggling to wipe away the tears.

"A friend?"

"My bunny!" she didn't know why she had shouted at the boy — the sadness inside her flared into anger for some unknown reason.

"I know how that feels. . . .Do you want a kiss?"

The girl fell back at these words, staring wide-eyed at the brown-haired stranger.

"Ah! No! That's not what I meant — I mean — It didn't come out right. What I meant to say was: Do you want some chocolate? It'll make you feel a _little_ bit better," the boy stammered in embarrassment, handing the girl something wrapped in silver foil. It was shaped like a teardrop, except the bottom was flat and a small strip of paper stuck out at the top.

"I'm Li Syaoran, by the way." He smiled.

She smiled back. "Kinomoto Sakura."

—

Twelve years later that little girl had turned into a teenager, now experiencing the troubles of being a third-year high school student and the angst of going through it.

That boy who was her best friend since she was four had now turned into a handsome teen. Sometime in the twelve years they spent by each others' side, they had started to drift apart — or at least, he did.

He no longer waited for her by the gates of her house to walk with her to school, nor did he wait for her after school to walk her back home. He stopped calling her every five or so minutes just to say "hi." He never bothered to even wave at her nowadays.

"Sakura? Yo, Sakura! Are you coming or not?"

I snapped out of my reverie. I can't believe that I was thinking of that day, exactly twelve years ago.

"Yeah. Go ahead, I'll catch up," I muttered, disgruntled.

"Okay, whatever. But if that _oni_ of a teacher Morita sees that the captain isn't there, then it's off with our heads." It was amazing to hear Tomoyo talk so coolly like that about a teacher. She'd grown up a lot, too.

I sighed and packed my things, making sure that everything important was in my bag.

Notebooks, check. Pencil case, check. Book, check. Photo of. . .where'd it go? Crap! That photo was, like, the most important thing to me! I can't lose that now of all times! Especially when I have a soccer game!

But then. . .it's not like it'd be the _real_ thing.

I hit myself lightly on the cheek. Grow up, Sakura. It's just a photo of a soon-to-be-fading memory.

_Cracka-boomm!_

Dang. It started raining. Oh joy, I rejoice at the prospect of getting mud all over myself during the game. Whoo.

I took a glance at the other end of the classroom. He stood there, surrounded by about a dozen girls vying for his attention. I know he saw me looking at him, but he didn't seem to have the courtesy to give even so much as the tiniest sign of acknowledgment. Stupid jerk.

I wonder if he even remembered what day it was today.

—

The day passed uneventfully, like it always did.

We lost to the opposing school. Yay.

I traipsed back to my house in my mud-stained soccer uniform. Touya's going to kill me.

The rain was pelting me — hard — so that made everything twice as blurry since I was already crying.

_He forgot_.

I sat down on the porch the way I'd used to when I was little and I had been crying. I clasped my hands around my knees and buried my head in them.

How could he forget?

"_Do you promise me that, no matter what happens, even if we're not friends anymore?"_

_Sakura's naive six-year-old past said, sternly eyeing Syaoran._

"_I swear on my life."_

I cried harder, though nobody would notice because the rain was still taking hits at me.

I thought back to those times when at moments like this, Syaoran would come over and ask me if I wanted a kiss — chocolate. But that was before. And I guess that those times of sharing chocolate were over. Never to happen again. Ever.

Oh, well.

I looked up. It was like when I was four years old again. But I knew too well that this was real.

"Do you want a kiss?"

He didn't wait for my reply, he inched down and embraced me warmly. "Happy birthday, Sakura." He whispered in my ear. Then he tilted my chin up, making his face only mere centimeters away from mine.

"_Do you promise me that when I turn sixteen, you'll give me a real kiss and not a chocolate one?"_

And for the first time, I got a kiss that was sweeter than any chocolate anyone could ever give me.

**

* * *

A/N: Uh. . .re-reading this story again, I'm kind of thinking that's it's a little bit crappy. I imagined that it would have turned out better. But oh well.**

**Please, guys, give me ideas, suggestions, or maybe even challenges for another story!**

**Review please!**

**-Fate94 :3**


	3. Trick or Treat

**A/N: Hello! I'm back with another story! In celebration of Halloween, I decided to write this story :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Everybody knows that CLAMP owns CCS.**

**R&R, please! And as I said before: I do not accept flames. Only ****constructive**** criticism.**

**Happy Halloween, everyone!**

**

* * *

**

Trick or Treat

* * *

It was the day before Halloween and all the students of Tomoeda High were preparing for their annual school-wide celebration.

"Sakura! Hand me that piece of orange crepe paper, will you?" Daidouji Tomoyo called from above a ladder. Sakura nodded, handed Tomoyo the delicate crepe paper, and then leaned on the wall next to the ladder. "Ne, Tomoyo, have you got any idea what you're going as tomorrow for the Midnight Dance?" she asked, looking up at her friend.

"I don't know. Darth Vader?" Tomoyo laughed, but Sakura thought that Tomoyo was serious.

"Yo, Sakura." Li Syaoran entered the classroom, a mischievous grin on his face. Sakura, being as simple-minded as she was, didn't notice that grin. "Eh? Syaoran, what are you doing here? I thought that you already left." Sakura tilted her head in confusion. "Oh, I just though that I could help with some stuff." Was the simple reply.

After a few minutes of decorating the classroom, the three teens sat on the empty space on the floor, exhausted. "Would you rather get tricked or a treat for Halloween?" Syaoran asked, out of the blue.

"Both." Sakura said cheerfully.

Tomoyo and Syaoran grinned at each other with similar mischievous looks.

_Tomorrow night, Sakura, you're going to get one heck of a trick,_ Tomoyo thought, her eyes glinting.

And, thinking the same thing, Syaoran smirked. _And one heck of a treat_.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**HALLOWEEN, 9:00 PM.**

Sakura entered the school courtyard in her modernized witch costume. She wore a knee-length onyx dress, the hem ripped apart, and black heels. Her hair was messed up and tied with a blood-red scrunchy.

She scanned the area full of dancing students for any sign of Darth Vader — aka Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo!" she shouted, spotting the tall figure next to the stage. The figure waved back and approached her. "Ne, Sakura, what do you think of the cool voice disguising feature that came in with this costume?" Darth Vader gestured to the small plastic box that was attached to the belt. "It's pretty cool. Ne, Tomoyo, have you seen Syaoran yet?" her voice turned timid as she fingered her spider necklace. "Why? Afraid he might see you in your, if I may say so myself, _sexy_ get-up?" Darth Vader teased as the witch blushed.

"Could you turn that thing off? It's getting really annoying." Sakura gestured at the Voice Disguising thingy-ma-bobber. "No, my dear. It would ruin the surprise." Darth Vader mysteriously said. Before Sakura could reply, the speakers hissed and a voice boomed out across the courtyard.

"Good evening, students! I hope all of you are enjoying yourselves," cheers resonated around the students. "Because the Scare-A-Thon is about to begin!" at that note, the cheers grew louder. "Now, go on with a partner and explore the school for the heart-stopping surprises the seniors have laid out." The speakers cracked and the students started dragging unwilling friends around the campus.

"What do you say we go and check it out? It might be fun." Darth Vader grinned, but of course it wasn't seen due to the mask covering the face. "NO." Sakura said bluntly, wringing her hand. "Oh, c'mon. _I'll_ be here with you. But, then I'd bet you'd rather be with Syaoran?" D.V nudged the little witch, who reluctantly gave up.

A few minutes into the campus-turned-haunted-house and Sakura was clinging to Darth Vader's robes for dear life. "Please, Tomoyo, let's get out of here. I'm at wits end! If I die from this, you'll never hear me tell Syaoran that I love him!" she buried her face in her friend's robe. "Mmkay." Darth Vader complied with her, seeing as she was really frightened.

Only a second after they turned around, something rustled in the bushes. Sakura cringed at the very thought of — no, there wasn't anybody there. The place they were in was the safe zone.

"BOO!" something jumped out of the bushes and grabbed Sakura by the shoulders, causing her to scream so loud that you could have heard her all the way on the other side of the world.

"Calm down, Sakura! It's only me." Once Sakura was able to calm down and look properly at the person who had lunged at her, she saw. . .

Tomoyo.

Sakura looked at Darth Vader. "W-wait, hold on. I-if you're not Tomoyo. . .wh-who are you?" she stammered. The person in the costume slowly took off the mask to reveal disheveled brown hair and matching chocolate eyes.

"SYAORAN!?"

And in an instant, Sakura remembered what she had said earlier when she was clinging to Darth Vader.

"_. . .If I die from this, you'll never hear me tell Syaoran that I love him!"_

Sakura felt dizzy from confusion. She didn't notice Syaoran leaning closer to her.

"That was the _trick_," he whispered in her ear. "Now, this is the _treat_. . ." he inched down closer until Sakura could feel his warm breath on her face.

"I love you too, Sakura."

And his lips slowly descended upon hers.

* * *

**A/N: That was short. Hmm. . .hope you liked it. I'm sorry about the whole part with Darth Vader. I couldn't really type down 'Darth Vader gestured toward the plastic box attached to **_**her**_** belt' 'cause I wanted to keep it a secret that it was actually Syaoran under that mask.**

**And also, I'm sorry if the story turned out a bit. . .rushed. 'Cause due to internet failures, I had to get this finished in one day.**

**Hope ya'll have a great Halloween!**

**PS: Ideas are warmly welcomed!**

**-Fate94 :3**


	4. I Know Your Secret

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! I'm glad that ya'll like the previous three stories (I have got to stop typing 'ya'll')**

**So. . .here's another one!**

**DISCLAIMER: did I put a disclaimer in the previous story? Meh, CCS belongs to CLAMP.**

**PLEASE REMEMBER: I do not accept flames. ****Constructive**** criticism is highly appreciated, though.**

**The title has no malicious meaning to it. **

**Dedicated to DMPMG for being such a great reviewer and good friend! XD**

**

* * *

**

I Know Your Secret

* * *

"Psst. Sakura, wake up!"

Sakura woke up to find Tomoyo prodding her in the ribs. "Mmm? Whazzamatter?" she yawned, wiping the sleep from her eyes. "Where are we?" she asked, massaging her aching head. "Li's apartment." Tomoyo replied, saying it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Syaoran's apartment? What're we doing in _Syaoran's_ apartment?" she shot up and looked around. The apartment was a mess with paper cups, plates and wrappers scattered around the floor. She looked back at the black leather sofa that she had been lying down on, and where Tomoyo currently sat. "Well. . .I think it'd be better if you didn't know, Sakura." She said uneasily.

Sakura pouted. "Tomoyo, if you don't tell me, I'm going to tell Eriol about your secret!" she said childishly. "Fine! I'll tell you, but you won't like it," Tomoyo sighed, pulling Sakura down beside her. "Well. . .There was a huge party last night, and, as you may have noticed, it was held here. Anyway, you and I went, had fun and sort of. . .got drunk. Or rather, you did. And let me tell you it was really—" Sakura interrupted, "I got _drunk_? Why didn't you stop me? Tomoyo!" "Let me finish!" Tomoyo hissed.

"Some retard replaced the water with vodka and the grape juice with wine. So. . .you just took **a sip** of the stuff and you got drunk. Very funny, right? Well, that's not the point. While you were drunk, you stood up on this couch and shouted out something that you wouldn't have normally let out. And a few moments after that, you fell asleep on the couch."

Sakura stared at her friend, wide-eyed. "What. . .exactly did I shout out?"

"I dunno. I just know it was a **huge secret** of yours and everybody was laughing."

Just as Tomoyo said that, Syaoran came out from a door in the apartment. "So I guess you guys are awake." He said, blushing slightly at Sakura.

_I have to find out what I did last night,_ Sakura told herself inwardly.

"Arigatou, Syaoran, for letting us stay here! We'll be leaving now." Sakura bowed and ran out the apartment, dragging Tomoyo with her.

Syaoran sweat dropped.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**THE NEXT DAY. . .**

Sakura slumped down on her desk, avoiding the weird looks that her classmates gave her. Wishing that the day would end soon, Sakura buried her face in her arms.

"Yo, Sakura!"

Sakura dared look up to see Syaoran grinning at her. "Uh. . .hi, Syaoran." She said, quickly burying her face once more. "Ne, Sakura, could you do me a favor?" Syaoran was poking her shoulder. "What?" she mumbled from her position.

"Meet me by the cherry blossom tree at the back of the gym, after school. I need to talk to you about. . .er, about you're secret."

Nobody could see but at that moment, Sakura's eyes widened.

**(SAKURA'S POV)**

_What secret did I stupidly reveal at that party?_

I remembered the party, but not the parts when I got drunk.

Drunk.

How could I have gotten drunk with just one sip?

A sip!

Aargh! Okay, Tomoyo said that it was a **huge** secret.

Huge. . .

Oh crap. . .

I only have **one** huge secret. . .

If that was the one I revealed. . .

Then I'm doomed.

_**DOOMED!**_

**AFTER SCHOOL, BY THE CHERRY BLOSSOM TREE. . .(STILL SAKURA'S POV)**

So, here I am waiting. Waiting for the rejection that was to befall me. Because the secret that I revealed was about my. . .

"Sakura!"

Oh, no. He's here! But I decided. I decided that I wouldn't back out. That I'll accept whatever happens. . .

"Sakura, about your secret. . ."

He was so close to me now that I could barely breathe. . .

"Syaoran, it's true that I love you, and I'm sorry if that's caused you trouble. . .Gomen, I have to go. . ." I said, surprising myself at how fast I said it, and ran.

In what could have been only a nanosecond, something gripped my wrist and turned me around, then I felt something warm fall on my lips."

"I love you too." He whispered through the kiss.

He loves me too.

He kissed me.

He loves me _**and **_he kissed me.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**TWO DAYS LATER. . .(NORMAL POV)**

"Sakura! I remember what secret you revealed in that party!" Tomoyo ran up to Sakura. "Yeah? Me too. It was about my feelings for Syaoran." Sakura said, smiling.

"Eh? What are you talking about? I know you and Syaoran are together now, but that wasn't the secret you revealed."

"What?! Then what secret did I reveal then?"

"**That you're addicted to the color purple."

* * *

**

**A/N: My internet is finally fixed! Woohoo!**

**I enjoyed making this story, but I totally agree with you if you say that it's too blunt and there's not much romance happening. Well, I guess it's like that 'cause it focuses more on Sakura's denseness. :)**

**PS: ****IDEAS/SUGGESTIONS**** are warmly welcomed!!**

**-Fate94 :3**


	5. Dear Diary

**A/N: Wahahahaha! No, this isn't a SyaoKura fic, it's a ****TomoRiol**** fic. And, yes, I'm going crazy. . . XD**

**Thank you to all who reviewed! Also, special thanks to Kai-Cresent-Moon for reviewing all 4 chapters in one day! –applause-**

**REMEMBER: Me no like flames. They very bad. Me like people who give ****constructive**** criticism instead.**

**DISCLAIMER: Ugh. I'm getting annoyed with these disclaimers. CLAMP owns CCS, got that? Thank you.**

**

* * *

**

Dear Diary

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I finished another design today. Well, I wouldn't have finished it in time if it weren't for __**Eriol**_

_For a guy, he can think up of great styles! OMG, I hope he's not gay. . .that's the last thing I want._

_And besides, it would be such a waste if he were gay._

_Sakura tripped again. Doesn't surprise me. She tripped, like, 9 times already. And coincidentally, whenever she tripped, Li would be there to catch her._

_Now, back to the main topic: __**ERIOL**_

_It's weird. I feel weird. I've never felt this way before. Especially, for a guy._

_I must be crazy. Just like Sakura._

_Well, at least Sakura and Li are __**destined**__ to have their happily ever after with each other. And there are lots of other girls, so Eriol probably __**won't even notice me**_

_Hmm. . ._

_But, no matter how hard I try, I can't stop thinking about him._

_His __**soft raven locks**__. How beautiful the way they ruffle in the wind._

_His ever magnetic eyes, blue as __**the night sky**__. How lovely they are._

_His amazing physique. The __**curve and flow**__ of his muscles._

_And his __**lips**__. Those lush, soft lips. Not that I know for sure. They just look like they're lush and soft, that's all._

_If only it were possible for time to just. . .__**freeze**__. So that I could be forever stuck in my __**fantasies**__, and never see the reality — which is my nightmare — that Eriol doesn't feel the same for me, as I do for him._

_**If only**_

Tomoyo closed her diary as she heard footsteps approach her room.

"Tomoyo dear, time for dinner." Her mother said, peeking into her room.

"Hai, okaa-san, I'll be right there." She replied as her mother left, sighing as she hid her diary in the secret compartment under her bed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**AT SCHOOL, THE NEXT DAY. . .**

"Okay, class, for your homeroom assignment I want you all to record your thoughts in a notebook, like a diary. But these thoughts aren't supposed to be your private ones, no. The diary entries I am suppose to see are what you think of school, how you felt for the day — basic stuff.

"It's due by the end of next week. . .so there should be a total of 10-14 entries — the weekends are optional — each entry must consist of at least a hundred words. . ."

"Tomoyo, this is going to be easy for you, ne?" Sakura whispered, nudging Tomoyo in the ribs. "I can't say so for you, though, Sakura. You'd probably end up doing all 14 entries the day before it's due." Tomoyo stifled a giggle.

Minutes into the school day and Tomoyo was getting bored. Heck, Sakura had already fallen asleep!

Tomoyo decided to open her diary — which she brought to school — and "take down notes".

_Dear Diary,_

_Watanabe-sensei gave us __**another**__ assignment. But I bet that I'll do well, just like Sakura said._

_Hmm. . .she told us to write about the basic stuff. Like how we feel for school._

_For starters, I think school is easy. Sometimes frustrating, though._

_Ew, what's that thing stuck on the board? It's all green and—_

_Never mind._

_This is weird, normally I have a lot to write about at this time._

_Meh, I'll write more later, 'kay?_

**A WEEK AND 4 DAYS LATER. . .**

Tomoyo opened her diary notebook, proofreading it for the last time.

**Entry Number 1, Monday, 11:39 pm**

_Watanabe-sensei, I apologize for any mistakes you may find in here. Gomen!_

_Today was the day you announced the assignment. Something more to add to our high school life problems. (Kidding!)_

_Thoughts about school? School's okay. . .I think._

_Is it really required for this to be a hundred words? A hundred? Can't it be like fifty?_

_Er. . .oh yeah, Watanabe-sensei. . .there was some icky green glob on the chalkboard earlier. . .did you happen to see it? Hopefully you did._

_Bah, I don't care if this entry has a hundred words or not. I'm going to bed._

**Entry Number 2, Tuesday, 5:06 pm**

_Ha! Entry number one had __**exactly**__ a hundred words!!_

_Please forgive the way my handwriting looks in this entry, apparently I'm in the car._

_Note to self: Call Eriol. Ask about project._

_School today was boring. Yes, it was. All we did the whole day was probably take down notes that would've been found in our books._

_There's_

_A_

_Spider_

_On_

_The_

_Floor!!!_

_Oh yes, Watanabe-sensei, please forgive Sakura if she submits her diary late._

_Can I complain about someone? Keisuke isn't helping at all with regards to the project. Please talk to him._

_Ja. Too lazy to write more stuff._

Tomoyo scanned the other pages, approving of what she wrote in them and took one last look before closing it and putting it inside her bag before leaving for school.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Class, please give all your notebook diaries to Eriol — the class rep. — since I won't be able to check them." Watanabe-sensei said before leaving.

Tomoyo got up and gave her diary to Eriol.

"Ne, Sakura, did you finish yours?" she said, this time it was her nudging Sakura in the ribs.

Sakura looked back at her friend, teary-eyed. "Waah! Tomoyo! I'm going to fail!" All Tomoyo could do was pat her on the back sympathetically.

**LATER ON, AFTER SCHOOL, AT THE DAIDOUJI HOUSEHOLD. . .**

"WHERE IS IT?!" Tomoyo screamed, anguished by the thought of her diary missing.

She had been looking for hours. She decided to look in the most obvious place — her school bag.

"Eh? This isn't my dia — oh crap!" she said, realizing that she had mistakenly given Eriol her _**real**_ diary.

She ran to her phone and saw that she had received a message.

_I think I have something that belongs to you. Meet me at Penguin Park in 30 minutes so I can give it back to you._

_-Eriol_

Tomoyo instantly dashed out of her house to Penguin park.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Once reaching her destination, Tomoyo saw Eriol sitting on one of the swings. But he stood up as soon as he saw her approach him.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." She said back, turning slightly pink.

"I think this is yours. . ." Eriol showed her the diary. Tomoyo's diary.

"Uh. . .yeah. Thanks." She said, trying hard not to sound weird, and turning to go back home.

"Oh, Tomoyo,"

She whirled around to find Eriol's face only mere centimeters away from her's.

"I can't stop thinking about you, too."

His lips landed on hers. She didn't resist, she pressed her lips back at his.

But, a thought occurred to her and she pulled away from the kiss and hit him on the head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"I can't believe that you read my diary!"

* * *

**A/N: Okay. . .I'm calm again. I think.**

**So what did you guys think?**

**I'm now stumped with what's going to happen with the next chapter. So, if you guys want another one soon you have to give me ideas by:**

**-giving me some dialogue of characters (what you want them to say)**

**-giving me a scenario/plot**

**-giving me suggestions**

**Oh, don't worry, I'll make sure to give you credit for your contribution to the story :)**

**-Fate94 :3**


	6. More Precious and Much Rarer

**A/N: -clears throat- Hello! First of all, I would like to apologize to paina (anon.) for not being able to post up her (you're a girl, right? XD) suggestion (apparently, it's taking me a bit long to work out some details, but rest assured that it's already being written down XD).**

**Secondly, would you please all check out my new fic: **_**CCS Advice Column**_**? Please? (link is in my profile XD — duh!) But read this first :P**

**Okay, this one is short and simple. And is definitely a drabble. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

More Precious and Much Rarer

* * *

"Syaoran! Look!" Sakura pulled the sleeve of boy standing beside her. "Isn't that gold necklace pretty?" she pointed at the necklace that was on display behind the window of the store. "Yeah. Whatever, it's pretty — can we go now?" Syaoran said boredly. Apparently, he got dragged by Sakura to go shopping out of his own free will.

"It even has pearls!" Sakura said, her eyes gleaming with delight.

"So?"

Sakura hit Syaoran on the shoulder. "What's your problem? Can't you at least let me be amazed at the preciousness and rarity of the gold and pearls?"

"What's there to be amazed at? Gold is not that rare and pearls aren't that precious." Syaoran scoffed.

"Oh, really? Then tell me, Mr. Li, what _is_ more precious than pearls and much rarer than gold?" Sakura put her hands on her hips.

"Cherry blossoms."

"No they are — oh.You are so _corny_!" she giggled.

Even though his remark had been corny, it still made Sakura smile, and that was enough for him.

* * *

**A/N: Hehe. I don't have classes tomorrow! Yay!**

**So, review please :)**

**Don't forget to check out my new fic :)**

**-Fate94 :3**


	7. He Broke My Heart!

**A/N: Hehehe. . .So I did have school yesterday. . .(stupid Department of Education).**

**To the romancerox and paina (anon.), your suggestions are already being written down. I hope you'll be patient and wait for the time when I post it.**

**Another drabble. . .XD**

**DISCLAIMER: I forgot to put a disclaimer on the other one. . .oh, well. . .I do not own CCS. And I don't think I ever will.**

**NOTE: Sakura is aged 5-ish here. And everybody's in kindergarten! Yay! XD**

**

* * *

**

He Broke My Heart!

* * *

Tears ran down Sakura's pink cheeks as she sat in a corner of the classroom. Tomoyo sat next to her, cutting something out of a magazine.

Syaoran approached them. "Why's Sakura-chan crying?" he asked.

Tomoyo looked up and pointed at a boy on the far end of the room, but Sakura was the one who spoke.

"He. . .broke. . .my. . ._**heart**_!" the words tumbled out of her mouth in between sobs. "Kenji broke my heart!"

Syaoran's expression turned darker. He looked much older rather than a 5-year-old.

He marched — stomped — off to the boy who Tomoyo had pointed at and grabbed the collar of his uniform. "Why did you break Sakura-chan's heart?" He said, rather gruffly.

The boy — Kenji — slapped Syaoran's hand off and turned to what he had been doing a few moments before and said, "**It was already broken**."

Before Syaoran knew what he was doing, his hand curled into a fist and hit Kenji smack in the face. Luckily, the teacher wasn't there.

Syaoran put his hands on his hips proudly. But then he felt a tug on his shirt and he looked around.

Sakura was holding up a plastic heart which had been crudely glued together.

"Syaoran-kun! I fixed my heart!"

**

* * *

A/N: Hehe. Sorry if it sucked. XP**

**Please, people, view my other fic: **_**CCS Advice Column**_** :D**

**Pretty please with whatever you want on top?**

**Review! Hey, it's not like the 'go' button is going to bite you or eat you up. BUT it might if you don't click it right now.**

**-Fate94 :3**


	8. Saying Sorry Won't Work

**A/N: Hello! It's funny, I get inspiration from the most stupid of things. . .But this story isn't based on one of those inspirations. It's from a suggestion by. . .-trumpets- anangelwithnoname!! Yay! This is for you :D**

**As for romancerox, the Christmas/New Year story will be posted sometime near the actual holidays XD**

**And for paina (anon.), I'll be posting it up shortly after the Christmas holiday XD**

**Enjoy :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own CCS. Nor do I own YouTube.**

**

* * *

**

Saying Sorry Won't Work

* * *

"I told you to get three bottles! Three! Now we've run out of glue! What do you expect us to do now? It's one in the morning and all the stores are closed!" Syaoran irritatedly growled.

He, Tomoyo, Sakura and Eriol were in Tomoyo's house ever since 12 hours ago, trying to finish their project which was due in about 8 hours. They were all frustrated in how long it was taking them to finish — and it wasn't even halfway done — but the most frustrated was Syaoran.

"It's not my fault! How should I have known that we needed three bottles of glue?!" Sakura growled back.

Tomoyo and Eriol just sat there — as if they were invisible to Sakura and Syaoran — turning their heads back and forth from Sakura and Syaoran.

"BECAUSE I SAID THAT WE NEEDED THREE! HOW STUPID ARE YOU?!"

Sakura blinked. Tears started to flow down her cheeks. "If you knew how stupid I am, then why didn't you go get the glue yourself?" she said, her voice barely audible as she sobbed.

Syaoran calmed down, realizing what he had just said.

"Sakura, I didn't mean to —" he was cut off by Sakura's glare.

"Saying sorry won't work on me anymore." She said coldly, turning her back on him.

". . ." words wouldn't come out of Syaoran's mouth.

"If saying sorry won't work. . .Then maybe. . ."

Before anyone could have guessed what Syaoran was about to do, he turned Sakura to face him and kissed her gently on the lips.

". . .a kiss would." He finished his sentence.

Sakura felt her mouth as if it would prove that Syaoran had just kissed her. "All right. Whatever. Let's get back to work." She muttered, avoiding Syaoran's eyes.

What they didn't see, however, was the video camera that Tomoyo was holding.

"Sweet. This'll be a hit on YouTube." She laughed evilly.

* * *

**A/N: I am glad to announce that this is the last story for this fic. I am glad that a lot of people have reviewed. I'm sorry to those who have been promised a story — I'll** **still write it, though.**

**Review, okay?**

**Adieu!**

**-Fate94 :3**

**PS: I am also glad to say that:**

**you've **

**just **

**been **

**fooled. **

**This isn't the last story XD**


	9. Just Wanted To Say Hello

**A/N: Hehe. . .About the 'this is the last story for this fic' comment, it will be a really long time — and I repeat, really **_**long **_**— time before I mark this fic as 'completed'.**

**XD**

**DISCLAIMER: I **_**wish**_** that I owned CCS. But I **_**don't**_**. So there.**

**

* * *

**

Just Wanted To Say Hello

* * *

_Brrriiinng!_

The phone rang.

_Brrriiinng!_

It rang once more.

_Brrriii—_

"Hello?" Syaoran answered the phone.

"Syaoran!" a familiar voice giggled on the other line.

"Sakura? Is something the matter?"

"Nope!"

"Then why'd you call me" — Syaoran glanced at the clock — "at 3 in the morning?" he yawned.

"I just wanted to say 'hello', is that so bad?" she said innocently.

"If you want to deprive me of sleep then, yes, it is."

"Syao—"

_Click!_

Syaoran hung up.

_Being deprived of sleep for no good reason should be illegal_, Syaoran thought as he drifted off to sleep.

_But it was nice to hear her voice_.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sleep-deprived as well :(**

**Um. . .just to tell you guys, my next update might be in three weeks. Why? 'Cause exams are starting on December 14, and my mom will probably ban me from the computer until the exams are over. Yes, my mom is **_**that**_** strict.**

**But the good thing is that by the time I'll get to use the computer again, I'll have lots of ideas :D**

**So I hope that you endure this wait with me. And wish me luck in my exams XD**

**Review! This time it's not a **_**request**_**. It's an **_**order**_**. So review.**

**-Fate94 :3**


	10. Beautiful Morning: Syaoran's Revenge

**A/N: Okay! Stress week is over!!**

**Okay, this is a sort of sequel to the previous chapter. . .**

**DISCLAIMER: Gyaaah. I do not own CCS. Burn that into your memories.**

**

* * *

**

Beautiful Morning: Syaoran's Revenge

* * *

"Syao—"

_Click!_

Sakura stared blankly at her phone. _He hung up on me!_

"Oh, well. I should be sleeping, too." she sighed and went to bed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

_Brrriiinng!_

Sakura's phone rang.

_Brrriiinng!_

"Hello?"

"Good morning, Sakura!"

"Syaoran! I was having a nice dream! And you were the one who said that being deprived of sleep is bad!"

"Well. . .You shouldn't be spending this beautiful morning asleep! Look out your window."

Grumbling, Sakura groggily trudged over to the window and peeked out, her phone still in her hand and Syaoran still on the line.

The sky was blue, the sun was hiding behind some clouds and birds were chirping.

And Syaoran was down by the sidewalk, waving at her.

"You're right. It is a beautiful morning," Sakura said, waving back.

_Especially because you're here,_ Sakura added in her thoughts.

* * *

**A/N: Sweet :)**

**It's officially Christmas break! Yay!**

**Expect more drabbles from me since I'll get to use the computer a lot more often during break. Oh, and look forward to the Christmas drabble which will be posted up on or before Dec. 25.**

**CHRISTMAS COUNTDOWN: 5 more days!**

**Review, okay?**

**-Fate94 :3**


	11. Bubblegum

**A/N: Hehe, thanks, Tiffy, for the idea!**

**Special thanks to Sakura Kat 007 for reviewing almost every story :)**

**DISCLAIMER: You all know what I'm going to say, so let's just skip this part XD**

**

* * *

**

Bubblegum

* * *

"Sakura, if you blow that too big it's going to pop."

Sakura ignored Syaoran and continued blowing her gum into a big bubble.

"I'm serious, if that po—"

_Pop!_

"Eck. Now there's bubblegum all over my face! Thanks a lot Syaoran." Sakura took the sticky gum off her face with her hand.

"I warned you." Syaoran sighed.

"Syaoran?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you have tissue?"

"No, why?"

"The gum won't come off my hand."

Syaoran looked at Sakura's palm and studied it.

"Tissue won't work. Here, give me your hand."

Sakura reluctantly did as he said.

Syaoran held her hand, his fingers laced with hers. "There, now no one's going to see the bubblegum."

"Uh. . .okay. Will you be holding my hand the whole day?" Sakura blushed.

"I guess so." Syaoran smiled.

"Okay."

**

* * *

A/N: ****I'm sleepy again. . .**

**CHRISTMAS COUNTDOWN: 4 more days!**

**Review! (it's not going to kill you to review, you know)**

**-Fate94 :3**


	12. Trial Confession

**A/N: Everybody's so piss-off-ish today :(**

**Let's all applaud DMPMG for giving me the idea for this story! Love you, Denise!**

**Disclaimer: Neither I nor DMPMG own CCS.**

**

* * *

**

Trial Confession

* * *

Sakura sat beside Syaoran on the porch of Syaoran's house, staring into space, while Syaoran listened to his CD player, the headphones covering his ears.

_What if I tell him? It might ruin our friendship. . ._Sakura thought, glancing at Syaoran.

_Maybe I shouldn't. . .But if I don't tell him now, I might spend my whole life wondering. . ._

_Maybe. . .Maybe I should practice telling him. . .Like right now. . ._

_Since he has his headphones on. . .he won't be able to hear me. . ._

_And that way, Tomoyo won't have a reason to lecture me about not telling Syaoran. . ._

_Well, here it goes. . .Breathe, Sakura, breathe!_

Sakura looked at Syaoran and gulped.

"**Syaoran, I love you.**"

Syaoran took off his headphones and looked at Sakura. "Did you say something?" he asked.

Sakura shook her head.

"Oh well. I'll just go to the bathroom." Syaoran said and went inside, leaving Sakura alone with Syaoran's CD player.

_I wonder what he's been listening to. . ._

She pressed a button and the cover opened.

**It was empty.**

_He. . .he. . .HE HEARD WHAT I SAID!!_

"Sakura, what's wrong? You look like — oh, I see you've finally figured it out." Syaoran appeared and laughed.

Sakura sat there, speechless.

"Tomoyo told me about your plans of telling me today. And, knowing you, you would've done it when I couldn't be able to hear you." He chuckled.

"I don't find it very funny." Sakura squeaked.

"Oh, me neither. I just wanted to lighten the mood. And now, I'll be frank with you Sakura."

Sakura thought she could hear her heart beating madly in her chest.

"I love you, too."

**

* * *

A/N: I hope that I did your idea justice, Denise. If not, feel free to pester me :)**

**If you guys like this one, you'll love the next one! Well, maybe not the next one 'cause I'm putting up the Christmas drabble next. . .Let me rephrase what I said. If you guys like this idea from DMPMG, look out for the next drabble (whose plot was given to me by DMPMG).**

**Review! Or else monkeys with sharp teeth will visit you tonight XD I'm kidding! (But maybe they will if you don't review)**

**-Fate94 :3**


	13. Mistletoe

**A/N: Hope you guys like this, Merry Christmas!**

**The plot is kind of obvious due to the title, but oh well. XD**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Christmas or CCS.**

**This is dedicated to all my reviewers. Thanks so much for the reviews! -hug-**

**

* * *

**

Mistletoe

* * *

It was early morning — about 2 am — on Christmas day.

Sakura leaned on the balcony of the building were their class Christmas party was being held. She sighed into the cold night and hugged herself to keep warm.

"Sakura?"

Sakura turned around and saw Syaoran walking towards her. "Oh, hey, Syaoran." She said, looking back at the view of Tomoeda lying beneath her, white with snow.

"Why aren't you inside with the rest of us? Aren't you having fun?" Syaoran leaned beside her on the balcony.

"Yeah, but, quiet is also a nice thing to experience once in a while." She smiled.

A cold breeze suddenly blew, and Syaoran shielded Sakura against the wall. They both blushed.

Syaoran looked up, unable to say anything, and grinned.

"Sakura," he pointed up at the ceiling, "Mistletoe."

He slowly leaned in, "Merry Christmas, Sakura." he whispered before planting a warm and gentle kiss on her lips.

Sakura's face burned red as Syaoran's lips separated from hers. "Uh, Syaoran. . .I think we should go back in." she said, almost inaudibly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to—"

Sakura shook her head. "I'm allergic to mistletoe."

**

* * *

A/N: I got a headache thinking if whether I should have put the "I'm allergic to mistletoe" part in or not. But a simple mistletoe then kiss story would be too. . .expected :)**

**Right now, in my country, it's Dec. 24. And since I might not be able to post the next drabble tomorrow. . .**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!!**

**-Fate94 :3**


	14. Beneath the Sheets

**A/N: You guys will love this :) Another brilliant and humorous suggestion from DMPMG XD**

**DISCLAIMER: You guys know that I don't own CCS, right? No? Well, now you do.**

**

* * *

**

Beneath the Sheets

* * *

Sakura giggled and dragged Syaoran up the stairs to **her room**.

"Sakura, what's all this about?" Syaoran said, almost tripping on a step.

"You'll see," Sakura said. "Oh, and don't worry about Touya, he and dad both went out today."

Once inside Sakura's room, Syaoran hesitantly sat on the chair as gestured by Sakura. "Sakura, why do have a **scheming look** on your face?" he raised his brow.

"Uh. . .'cause. You'll find out soon enough, **Syao-kun**." She giggled. _Syao-kun?_ Syaoran thought, _she never calls me "Syao-kun"._

Sakura went over to her window and **closed the curtains**. "**We need it to be dark**. . ." she muttered to herself as she went over to the light switch and **turned the lights off**, too.

"Sakura, you're creeping me out." Syaoran said nervously.

Sakura went over to Syaoran, barely able to see in the **dark room**. "Don't be scared Syao-kun, **I'm not going to hurt you**." She said soothingly.

Syaoran felt uneasy as Sakura dragged him to **her bed**. "Sakura, I don't think. . ." he stammered.

"**Oh, don't be a baby**." Sakura replied.

Sakura lay down on her stomach on the bed and **pulled the sheets over her**. "Syao-kun! **Come inside**!" she said.

Before Syaoran could refuse, Sakura's hand **dragged him inside the sheets**. Syaoran blinked as Sakura's face appeared **only a few millimeters away from his**.

"**Syao-kun, look at my new glow-in-the-dark watch**!"

**

* * *

A/N: I bet you were thinking of something else, weren't you? -laughs-**

**Review, please :) (Hey, I said 'please'.)**

**-Fate94 :3 **


	15. True Story

**A/N: I've been staring at the keyboard for several hours until I thought of a story. Seems to me like my brain has gone on vacation without me XD.**

**DISCLAIMER: **_**Due to the authoress' annoyance about the disclaimers, the one assigned for this certain chapter ran away.**_

**

* * *

**

True Story

* * *

"Syaoran, give me a plot for this story I'm trying to write." Sakura said, sitting beside Syaoran in the library.

"Uh. . .I'm not the best person to come to about stories." Syaoran replied, leafing through the book he was holding.

"C'mon. Just give me random stuff then!" Sakura prodded.

Syaoran put the book down.

"How about a story about a girl and a boy who like each other but are afraid to confess? You know, a lovey-dovey story girls like you would love to read."

"Where'd you get your sudden inspiration?" Sakura asked, raising her brow questioningly.

"You could say that it's from a true story."

"Whose true story?"

"Ours."

**

* * *

A/N: It's almost 2008 :) And I have a drabble planned out for that occasion XD**

**I have a question: What was your favorite drabble/oneshot so far? I have no idea which mine is XD**

**Review :)**

**-Fate94 :3**


	16. Idiocy

**A/N: Er. . .I'm currently speechless. . .**

**This is for Kai-Crescent-Moon — yeah I noticed that Syao-kun's been a bit nice and cute in my fic. Let's try making him mean :)**

**DISCLAIMER: FanFiction. It means fiction written by FANS. I own CCS just as much as DMPMG is a bunny rabbit. (No offence, Denise XD) In short: I DON'T OWN CCS.**

**

* * *

**

Idiocy

* * *

"Syaoran! I got a papercut!" Sakura sobbed, turning to her seatmate.

"What do you want me to do? Kiss it? No way."

"But, Syaoran, it hurts!"

"So? Have someone else kiss it."

"Syaoran, you're such a jerk!"

"FINE! DAMN IT!" Syaoran grabbed her index finger and kissed it.

"Thank you, Syaoran!"

"Idiot." Syaoran muttered. _But then,_ Syaoran added in his thoughts.

_That's why I love you._

**

* * *

A/N: Crappy, right?**

**Kai-Crescent-Moon-san! Gomen nasai, if it turned out very crappy!**

**Reviews are warmly welcomed! Also ****suggestions****. Seriously, just give me a few random words and I can make a story out of it :) (or, at least, I'll try to XD)**

**-Fate94 :3**


	17. One Of Those Times

**A/N: You should've seen my face when I checked my mail and found out that I got 12 reviews in almost a day. You guys are awesome! -hug- Oh, and thanks for the suggestions! I appreciate them :)**

**Special thanks to tennislover431 for reviewing chapters 10-14 all in one day! XD**

**To sapphirablossom, I like your suggestion, and I'm currently giving it a lot of thought :)**

**This is for Cheeseycraziness, I couldn't resist writing a drabble for your suggestions immediately!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own CCS. Try and remember that :)**

**NOTE: Setting might probably be in someone's kitchen. Mm. . .Tomoyo's. Yeah, the setting is in Tomoyo's kitchen.**

**

* * *

**

One Of Those Times

* * *

"What do you guys want? We have bread, peanut butter—"

"How about jelly?" Syaoran cut Tomoyo off.

"No, I don't think we have jelly."

"That's sad."

"I didn't know that you liked peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, Syaoran." Sakura said, looking at Syaoran.

"Are you kidding?! I _love_ peanut butter and jelly sandwiches!"

Sakura and Tomoyo blinked. "I think your boyfriend is going a little bit. . .crazy." Tomoyo whispered.

"No, he's not. He's just. . .it's just one of those weird moments each of us has once in a while." Sakura whispered back.

"Don't blame me then, for not stopping you, when you've realized that you've been dating a total nutcase." Tomoyo got up and searched the cupboards for something.

"Li, I was mistaken, we do have some jelly."

Syaoran's eyes lit up as Tomoyo handed him a jar of jelly.

"Oooh, let me taste!" Sakura dipped her finger in the jar and licked it.

"Yum! Strawberries!" she exclaimed.

"Sakura, you have a little bit of jelly on your lips, let me wipe it off for you. . ." Syaoran said, leaning closer.

"Sakura, don't let him! If he's that addicted to jelly, run and hide while you still can!" Tomoyo laughed.

Sakura leaned back on the stool — yes, a **stool **— and fell on the floor. Syaoran kneeled beside her and licked her lips.

"You're right, the jelly does taste good."

**

* * *

A/N: Cheeseycraziness, I hope that this turned out okay. . .**

**And to all of you, I put no malicious intentions in my stories (reference to chapter 14).**

**Review! Next chapter will be the New Year special :)**

**-Fate94 :3**


	18. Starting the New Year

**A/N: It's going to be 2008 in a couple of hours. . .And school's going to start soon. :(**

**Thanks to all of my reviewers, for the great reviews I've gotten (well, not counting the 2 or 3 flames I got) XD**

**DISCLAIMER: CCS and New Year don't belong to me :)**

**NOTE: You guys do know that in Japan, Christmas is noisy and New Year is quiet (no fireworks, time of peace and blah, blah), right? I'm just saying :)**

**Happy New Year, everybody! XD**

**

* * *

**

Starting the New Year

* * *

It was quiet at Penguin Park as Sakura gently swayed on one of the swings. She had just gone to the shrine alone since her dad and brother were out with a fever and Tomoyo went out of the country.

"What a great new year this is turning out to be." She sighed. "And my fortune said that this year will start out with sweetness. Whatever that means." She rolled her eyes.

She passed the time spinning and twisting around in the swing until a sudden sound made her fall off the swing.

"Happy New Year, Sakura!"

Sakura stood up and wiped the dust off her skirt and blouse. "Syaoran! Oh, happy New Year to you, too."

Syaoran smiled. "How's your day been so far?"

Sakura wrapped her arms around his and leaned her head against his shoulder. "It's been okay." She said.

"But now it just got better." Sakura whispered. "Walk with me home?" Sakura asked, tugging his arm. He nodded and smiled.

_What a great way to start the new year,_ they both thought.

**

* * *

A/N: What do you guys think:)**

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed — even the flamers! XD**

**My last request for you guys for the year 2007:**

**REVIEW:)**

**Happy New Year!**

**-Fate94 :3**


	19. Just Acting

**A/N: Ooh, I've been looking at my reviews the other day and I've noticed that tennislover431 reviewed all of the chapters. Thank you, tennislover431! And no, it's not all done now. There are still more stories to come, if you thought otherwise. XD**

**Gah! School's starting in 3 days!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own CCS. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

**NOTE: The play mentioned is Sleeping Beauty.**

**

* * *

**

Just Acting

* * *

"Kinomoto and Li, practice scene twenty-eight, the others come with me!" Mr. Terada said, ushering students out of the classroom, leaving Sakura and Syaoran alone together.

"Scene twenty-eight? Isn't that the k-k-kissing scene?" Sakura managed to say.

Syaoran blinked. "Er. . .maybe we should skip that part. . ." he stammered.

"But the play's tomorrow. We need to practice it at least once. It's just acting anyway. . ."

"F-fine."

_**The next day. . .**_

This was it — the moment they've all been waiting for.

The kiss.

Tomoyo sat in the front row seat of the audience, filming every second of the play.

"I shall wake this beautiful maiden up with a kiss!" said Syaoran, going closer to the bed where Sakura was lying. If only the audience could hear how loudly his heart was thudding in his chest.

He leaned closer to Sakura's face and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

The audience — the female majority of the audience — squealed with delight.

_**After the play. . .**_

"Hey, that was good acting!"

"Scene twenty-eight was the best!"

"You guys are awesome actors!"

Their classmates applauded them as Sakura and Syaoran entered backstage after making their final bows.

"It was fake. Syaoran was just acting. That kiss wasn't real." Sakura muttered, trying to convince herself so that she would stop blushing.

Unfortunately for her, Syaoran heard her unceasing mutterings.

He pulled her aside and whispered, "Sakura, that time, on the stage, I wasn't acting." He winked and joined the others.

Sakura stared at the spot where Syaoran had just been standing.

"It. . .the kiss. . .it was. . .real."

**

* * *

A/N: What do you guys think of this one?**

**I have no idea if scene twenty-eight was the real kissing scene — I just chose a random number. . . -sweat drops-**

**Review, okay?**

**One of my goals for 2008 as a fanfiction author is to get at least 20 reviews per chapter. Help me achieve that, okay? XD**

**As I heard from somewhere: Happy writers write more XD (or something along those lines)**

**-Fate94 :3**


	20. I Missed You

**A/N: Waah! I'm such a bad author! Bad Fate, bad! -hits forehead- I'm sorry to all of you for not updating in about 2 months -sweat drops-**

**It's just because I had school, and since I'm graduating in a week, I couldn't find the time and inspiration to write a new drabble (and because of the lack of time and inspiration I had to delete my other story).**

**So, here it goes. . .**

**DISCLAIMER: CCS will never be mine. At least, that's what I think XD**

**Ooh, I have a penny O.O**

**

* * *

**

I Missed You

* * *

Sighing on the bed, Sakura stared at the ceiling.

She turned around on her side and groaned.

Exasperatedly, she marched towards her desk and sat on her chair, staring longingly at the phone.

"Should I or should I not?" Sakura asked herself, biting her lip.

Checking the time then reaching out for the phone, she dialed a number.

"Hello?" a voice said after two rings.

"Syao-kun!" Sakura said, giggling.

"Sakura? What's the matter?"

"Nothing," Sakura replied, still giggling.

"Then why'd you call me back so fast?" Syaoran sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"You and I were on the phone just two minutes ago."

Sakura turned a deep shade of red.

"But I missed you."

**

* * *

A/N: And so, the drabble ends crappily -sigh- **

**I'm thinking about changing my pen name. . .**

**Reviews?**

**-Fate94**


	21. Snoogums Boogums

**A/N: I've apparently lost most of my inspiration ever since summer started. So. . .I need more random words people! Give me three random words and I'll see what I can do with it XD**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own CCS. Nor do I own the song from Strawberry Shortcake.**

* * *

**Snoogums-Boogums**

* * *

"Syaoran, I've never heard you sing." Sakura said out of nowhere.

"You wouldn't like it if I sang." Syaoran replied, looking away.

"B-but, Syao-kun! You've heard me sing a lot of times already. It's only fair for you to sing for me." Sakura said, smiling.

"Fine. Give me a song to sing then." Syaoran sighed, expecting the worse.

"Cuppycake!" Sakura said instantly.

"Cuppy wha?"

"Cuppycake. Here, I'll write it down for you. . ."

_**Ten minutes later. . .**_

Syaoran sighed and started singing,

"_You're my Honeybunch, Sugarplum, Pumpy-umpy-umpkin  
You're my Sweetie Pie  
You're my Cuppycake  
Gumdrop, Snoogums-Boogums  
You're the Apple of my Eye  
And I love you so and I want you to know  
That I'll always be right here  
And I love to sing sweet songs to you  
Because you are so dear _."

After singing, Syaoran's face turned as red as ketchup as Sakura said, smiling, "That wasn't so bad, my snoogums-boogums."

**

* * *

**

A/N: So how was that?

**Don't forget to give me three random words with your review :)**

**Adieu!**

**-Fate94 :3**


	22. Distracted

**A/N: I've been neglecting my fanfics. . . :D**

**Hope you guys didn't mind the long wait. . .I was. . .er. . .busy. XD**

**School's starting soon. . .Gah.**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm getting tired of doing this. . .**

**Cheesey, thanks again for another awesome suggestion XD**

* * *

**Distracted**

* * *

It was a bright Saturday afternoon as Tomoyo Daidouji and Sakura Kinomoto were spending their day off from school, talking about the many random things that interested them, in one of their favorite diners.

"It wasn't like anybody was doing most of the work, they were all just sitting there like dumb ducks. Kaori was a big pest; she didn't even — Sakura?" Tomoyo stopped mid-explanation, as her friend stared at something.

"Hmm?"

"Sakura, you're drooling."

"I — what?" Sakura hastily wiped her mouth with the napkin laid on the table. "What were you even looking at?" asked Tomoyo, looking around the shop for the thing Sakura might've been staring at.

"Nothing. Never mind that," said Sakura as she took a sip from her vanilla smoothie.

"Fine. Oh look, it's Li and Yamazaki. Li! Yamazaki! Over here!" Tomoyo called, and two figures approached them, the taller brown-haired boy taking a seat beside Tomoyo and the black-haired, squinty-eyed one sitting beside Sakura.

Tomoyo smirked and started talking with the black-haired boy named Yamazaki, leaving Sakura to twiddle around with her straw.

"Hi, Syaoran," said Sakura timidly at the boy in front of her. The boy smiled in reply before taking a sip out of his drink and looking away, causing Sakura to blush unnoticed.

Minutes passed in silence between them, only to be broken as a waitress set down a tray laden with three small bowls of fries and two cups of ice cream. "Your orders," the waitress grunted and stalked off back to the kitchens.

Sakura came back to reality with a start, realizing that she had been staring at Syaoran with her mouth half-open. She pretended as if nothing happened and reached out for some of the fries, her fingers brushing gently against Syaoran's hand as he was also getting some fries. "Sorry," squeaked Sakura, unable to hide her red face, and accidentally hitting her glass with her elbow, spilling the drink all over the table. Sakura turned even deeper red as, with an echoing _crash_, the glass shattered on the floor.

Getting off her seat as waitresses came along with rags, muttering, and as her friends stood up to wipe their shirts, Sakura bent down to help pick up the pieces of jagged glass. "Sorry, sorry," said Sakura repeatedly as she stood up and felt something caught in her hair, making her drop the pieces of glass and making them shatter into even more pieces.

She stumbled and fell on something warm and soft. Groaning, she was pulled up. "You're hairclip's caught on my button," said Syaoran as he fumbled with his shirt button and Sakura's hairclip.

After being freed, and after the embarrassing scenario, the four of them sat down again, all red-faced, except Sakura, who was now sporting a lovely shade of maroon. "Why didn't you watch what you were doing, Sakura?" Tomoyo sighed as the last waitress left with the shattered glass.

Sakura now turned scarlet and whispered, "I was distracted." But out of the corner of her eye, she could see Syaoran smiling at her and gave her, what seemed to be, a small wink.

Embarrassed but slightly happy, Sakura slunk back into her seat and replayed everything that just happened in her mind's eye, sighing dreamily at the parts wherein she and Syaoran had made contact.

**

* * *

**

A/N: That took a fairly quick amount of time to finish :)

**Up next is Destiny921's suggestion ;)**

**Hope you liked this one :) And hopefully it'll take me less than 2 months to update :D**

**Review, please!**

**-Fate94 :3**


	23. My Chick

**A/N: I changed my name :D It is now Yuuki Imai ;)**

**Destiny921, thanks for an awesome idea XD**

**DISCLAIMER: I have no time for disclaimers.**

**NOTE: Whole story shall be in Sakura's POV :)**

* * *

**My Chick**

* * *

"Welcome to Chicken Supreme, where we serve you only the best chicken!"

It was very hot as I wriggled around in the chicken suit I was wearing. God, why was I so stupid enough to get _this_ part-time job?

"Mommy, the chicken looks so funny!" I heard someone laughing behind me. Oh yes, pick on the poor girl who has to wear the chicken suit in this heat of summer.

I risked a glance at my watch. 4:15. Five more minutes till the end of my shift! Nobody would mind if I ended early, though. . .

I walked slowly back towards the building, hoping my ogre of a boss wouldn't notice.

"Oi! It's not the end of your shift yet, Kinomoto!"

Crap.

Bowing, I said, "_Gomene_, Sazuki-san!"

Then, something weird happened. I felt the chicken head part of my costume being slowly lifted off my head. "Just kidding, Sakura. Just kidding," said that voice which I so loved to hear.

"How did you know what time my shift ended, Syaoran?" I wiped sweat of my face. It was so hot.

Syaoran put his arms around me and kissed me on the cheek. "Nobody knows my chick better than I do," he said.

I was his chick.

"Stop with the lame jokes," I giggled.

"Then why are you laughing?" He raised his eyebrows smugly.

I shook my head and laughed even more.

He always knows how to make me laugh.

**

* * *

**

A/N: And that's it :D

**Reviews, please :)**

**I'm sorry for not being able to update frequently. High school is so stressing. But I am in the middle of a new story :D So, I hope that I'll update more often :)**

**Adieu!**

**-Yuuki :3  
(formerly Fate94)**

**P.S. Belated Happy Birthday to me :D**


	24. I Will Use This Power For Good!

**A/N: Waah. Exams are in two weeks o.o Wish me luck ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: CCS is not mine. And some credit goes to Libby (sp?) from **_**The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron**_**. XD**

* * *

**I Will Use This Power For Good!**

* * *

Sakura sighed, enjoying the lightness of her body as she floated on the water in a public pool. Looking around her, she could see kids and their families enjoying themselves. Above her, she could see the silhouette of the diving board against the sun.

"Hey, Sakura!" hollered Tomoyo, her body poised to dive from the edge of the pool.

_Splash!_

"Tomoyo," Sakura groaned, her floating disturbed by her friend's abrupt dive.

Tomoyo giggled, "Sorry, Sakura." She looked up the sky then and a huge grin formed on her lips. "Hey, have you ever wondered if it's possible that hot guys fall from the sky?" she asked.

Sakura raised a brow. "Yeah. But it's impossible for a hot guy to just fall out of the sky." She rolled her eyes.

"But, what if?" Tomoyo pressed.

Sakura looked up at the sky. "Sheesh, Tomoyo. Look, just because I say, 'I command that a hot guy fall from the sky and land in the pool,' doesn't mean a hot guy will actually _fall _from the sky and land in the pool," she said with sarcasm, all the while pointing her right index finger at the pale blue sky.

With a sudden _whoosh_ in the air beside Sakura, something plopped into the water.

Sakura turned around as Tomoyo swam forward to see what fell into the water, their eyes round and wide with surprise.

And then, all of a sudden, a person emerged from the water.

"Yo," Syaoran greeted, grinning widely.

Sakura looked at Syaoran and then at her finger (which was still pointing up) and then at the sky. Her eyes grew even bigger.

She went to the edge of the pool and gazed at the sky, switching her gaze to her finger every now and then. "I will use this power for good!" she commanded herself under her breath.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Get it? XD

**If some of you guys don't get it, read and understand the things Sakura was saying as she was pointing up at the sky, and what **_**coincidentally**_** happened later. Also, try to notice Tomoyo's reaction as she looked up at the sky before asking Sakura if it's possible for guys to fall from the sky. Still don't get it? I'll explain next chapter ;)**

**Sorry, I just had the urge to explain XD (Boredom, I guess.)**

**Reviews ;)**

**-Yuuki :3**


	25. What I Learned Today: Math

**A/N: Exams are over at last! Hallelujah! I swear, I think I did badly in some subjects.**

**There were so many possible titles for this drabble. But I thought better of it and this is going to be the first part of an academic-subject-inspired short series.**

**I will make stories regarding the subjects I have in school XD**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own CCS.**

**This is dedicated to the best friend that I have ever had: Misako. Love you, dear. :D**

* * *

**What I Learned Today: Math**

* * *

Sakura sat under the shade of the beech tree at the corner of the park. She leaned over and picked up the scattered pieces of paper that was hers and Syaoran's project.

She placed them in a neat little pile next to her bag, looking over her shoulder to see if Syaoran had come back yet. She wondered how long it would take him to get whatever it was that he left.

She leaned against the warm trunk of the tree and closed her eyes.

"Boo!"

Sakura started, hitting her head on the tree as she did. Syaoran grinned as he appeared from behind the tree and plopped down next to her, a small package in his hand.

Rubbing her head, Sakura asked, "What's that for?"

Syaoran handed her the package and said, "It's for you. Open it." His grin grew slightly bigger.

Sakura raised her brow but opened the box anyway. Inside was a slice of cherry pie and on the top part of the cardboard box, there was a note written with a thin marker in Syaoran's handwriting:

_Sakura,  
This is for you.  
You're as sweet as 3.14 :)  
-Syaoran_

"3.14?" Sakura read confusedly.

Syaoran just smirked and said, "That's for me to know and for you to find out."

_**The next day. . .during Math class. . .**_

Sakura sat in her seat at the last row, staring absent-mindedly at Syaoran, who was in the front row.

The teacher scribbled something on the board and Sakura recognized the number 3.14.

"Okay, class," the teacher said, "today we're going to discuss some equations which involve 3.14 which is also known as pi." The teacher wrote the word "pi" on the board.

Sakura sat up straighter.

Something had clicked inside her head.

3.14.

Pi.

_Pie_.

Sakura stood up on an impulse and shouted across the room, "Syaoran! I get it now!" She waved her arms excitedly. "I'm as sweet as _pie_!"

Everyone in the room became silent and then burst out laughing.

Syaoran smirked.

Sakura realized what she'd just done and turned red all over.

"And now you're as red as cherry pie," Syaoran said, loud enough for her to hear.

Everyone laughed harder.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Did you guys like that? XD

**Review, okay?**

**-Yuuki :3**


	26. Frost Bite?

**A/N: It's now been more than a year since I started this compilation of one-shot stories! Yay!**

**I also must apologize for updating very late. . . -sweat drops-**

**This one is a Christmas fic ;) **

**DISCLAIMER: You all know what I have to say on this matter.**

**

* * *

**

**Frost Bite?**

**

* * *

**

It was Christmas once again in Tomoeda. There was no snow, yet it was devastatingly cold.

Three friends were gathered in the Kinomoto living room, their bodies wrapped around with thick blankets.

"G-g-g-od! Th-th-the w-weather's r-r-r-r-retarded!" Syaoran groaned, stuttering through his chattering teeth

"S-S-Syaoran, c-calm d-d-d-down!" Sakura said, backed up by Tomoyo's reproving look at the boy.

Syaoran stood up, letting the blanket fall into a pool around his legs. "C-come with m-me, S-Sakura, I w-w-want to sh-show y-y-y-you s-some-th-thing."

Hesitantly, Sakura stood up and followed Syaoran out onto the porch. It was freezing.

"A-at last, p-privacy," he sighed.

Sakura tilted her head, "W-what's u-up?"

"I j-j-just wanted t-to give you y-your g-gift."

"Why h-here?" Sakura frowned.

Syaoran didn't reply. He smiled and gently kissed Sakura on her mouth.

"OW!"

Syaoran backed away. "W-what?"

Sakura rubbed her lip. "You b-b-bit m-me!"

The boy laughed. "S-sorry, can't s-stop m-m-my t-teeth from ch-ch-chattering."

Sakura sighed and giggled. "W-well, Merry Ch-Christmas, S-S-Syaoran."

Tomoyo peeked out from the door and called out to the two, "Oi! If y-y-you g-guys d-don't come i-in, you'll g-get f-frost b-b-bite!"

At the word _bite_ the two lovers roared with laughter.

Tomoyo's eyes turned into tiny _O_'s. She whispered to herself, "The c-cold's g-got th-them l-l-loopy."

**

* * *

**

A/N: Not my best, but I kind of like it :)

**Fair warning: There is a chance that I will update very late again. This time it will be because of the fact that I've noticed some things in the previous chapters that need some revising, so I'll be doing that in the meantime. But I will try my hardest to multi-task :D Or, you can check out my other CCS story ;)**

**Hey, at least now you won't be agitated because I haven't updated yet :D**

**Don't forget to review :)**

**Love [and Merry Christmas to you all],**

**Yuuki :3**


	27. Porn

**A/N: Hello! I finally updated this series :) I'm still in the middle of editing the previous chapters to make them compatible with the site's updated look, so the next update might take a while.**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I've said it time and time again — I do not own CardCaptor Sakura.**

* * *

**Porn**

**

* * *

**

Syaoran's plans were — ironically — almost ruined because of the reason behind them: Sakura's love for _sweets_.

He had decided that today would be _the day_, the day he would ask her about something tremendously important. He had planned everything out meticulously, leaving no loose ends. He had contacted all of their close friends and got them to help him out with it.

He waited for her under the shade of a large oak tree located in a secluded corner of the town park. Every now and then, he checked his watch.

". . ._go to the tall and ancient oak tree, which is thrice as tall as you and me. You'll find a surprise that I'm sure you'll love; look behind it, not above. _Syaoran and his games," someone sighed.

A moment later, Sakura appeared. She smiled as she spotted Syaoran holding a box and an equally delighted smile on his face. "Syaoran! I swear to God, after this, I am never running around looking for people and getting scraps of paper with riddles on them," she laughed.

"Well," Syaoran smirked. "It wasn't in vain." He handed her the box and gestured for both of them to sit down on the grass.

Sakura opened the box. Her eyes widened as she saw what was inside. She gave Syaoran an accusing look. "Syaoran! Why — you know I — Syaoran!" She hit him feebly on the shoulder, inadvertently flinging the box over by doing so.

"Sakura, chill! I made them myself. You should read what it says on them," said Syaoran smugly.

Sakura picked up the box and opened it with a very defeated look. She grimaced. "_Porn?_ Is this a joke?"

Syaoran looked aghast and grabbed the box from her. Upon his inspection, five cupcakes where haphazardly lying inside, one of which seemed to have had some of its icing smeared off on one side of the box. The letters on each of the cupcakes now said "porn?"

"Shit. I swear, when I put the icing on that it said 'prom' and not 'porn,' " Syaoran explained. "See? One line of the letter m's been wiped off. I'm sorry, I may have overlooked the fact that you might freak out at the sight of cupcakes."

Sakura giggled. "Nah, it's fine. You knew I was on a diet — no sweets for a month, but hey, if you made these. . . ." She smiled.

Syaoran beamed. "Great! Does this mean you'll go to prom with me?"

"Of course!" Sakura said, kissing him lightly on the cheek.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! :) So as you might've guessed, my mind's been on prom while writing this. (And yes, I also know that in Japan, they don't have prom, but what the heck, it seemed like a good plot to me.)**

**You see, I'm having my prom next year and I have no idea how to ask this particular guy (no, he's not my boyfriend **— **I don't have a boyfriend XD )****. If you have any cute and/or creative ideas, I'd appreciate the help. Just drop me a line via PM or something (if you're anonymous, you could leave it through a review).**

**I'm planning on asking him sometime around November or December :D I know it's a long way away (and prom's a **_**longer**_** way away) and all but it does help to mentally prepare myself, right?**

**Thank you!**

**Oh, and constructive criticism, please. Flames are useless.**

**Love,**

**Yuuki**


End file.
